Concussions can be caused by traumatic events like collisions in sports, vehicle accidents, falls, and nearby explosions. As an example, athletes and soldiers engage in activities where concussions can occur with a high probability. Oftentimes, a concussion is ignored or undiagnosed with the consequence that the concussed person does not receive adequate medical treatment. Properly identifying and treating a concussion is important for the long-term health of the person.